A Tamaran's Love
by ZodiacFire
Summary: [ShortStory] Past events are mixed with current news. A story of how a warrior became a Knorf'ka.


Just something simple to read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. Do I wish I did? Yes. Will I ever? No.

* * *

**Teen Titans In:_ A Tamaran's Love_**

**_

* * *

_**

He would never admit it.

It only happened occasionally but it still made him look bad whenever there were guests around. Especially dull guests that drabble on about how their planet's crop growth is exceeding their expectations and that their stock of animals will ship out ahead of schedule. He wasn't one to access information like this since he wasn't born and raised a merchant. More action and less talk was what he wanted, but only if it benefited his people.

Galfore tried to stifle a yawn a he 'entertained' his guests from the moon of Lheary V. A planet that was a bustling merchant trade center located , to us Terrans, in the constellation of Leo. The planet had many moons as on each was something different. One would be engineering while the moon next to it would be farming. It was a good plan and it all worked together, but Galfore wished that the moon of Arsenal Technology had come instead of the plain folk of raising animals to eat. He let his mind wander a bit while fidgeting his huge bulk in the throne chair. His guests seemed to be preoccupied talking amongst themselves than to him.

Gaslfore's memories traveled back a time when he had first come to serve the court. A strong general and fierce warrior he was, as nothing could take him down. No ship, laser, melee spear or strength would over power his insatiable lust for victory and action. He was an unstoppable force of Tamaran fury that only could be halted by the biggest pair of emerald and forest green eyes you ever did see. The ability of a puppy dog face was so finely tuned into that creature that it could stop a cold hearted bounty hunter. Galfore than began to slip further in the years, thinking of how much Starfire had progressed. Another yawn tried to escape from his behemoth mouth and it took all his will to suppress it, and that was when he landed on a fragment of memory that made him curious.

It was only a couple of years ago when he had found out of Starfire's Crisilix Transformation. It was natural in the Tamaran culture to change ever so slightly, sort of like evolving, into their adult stages. Some changes were more subtle than the rest. Changing color, such as Blackfire, or having irregular spots on their body. The more 'violent' kind was something you really couldn't help but stare. Sometimes a Tamaran would sprout an extra limb or two, only to have it fall off in the end of the couple of days that it took to finish the 'evolving'. The most violent was the Crisilix stage where almost all of the irregularities of the Transformation would happen upon the poor Tamaran. Starfire just happened to be have that syndrome of Transformation. Galfore had reassured her, when she had contacted him after she had had her epidemic, that it was normal. He was sincere in his words but he didn't speak the whole truth.

A Crisilix Tamaran was so rare that a myth sprouted, stating that whomever had been turned into a Crisilix was to have such a great deal of honor and reverence because they had been touched with a special mark by the deity, herself. The great X'hal had been a Crisilix Child, as was the legend of the Tamaran King Nebu'm, who had brought peace to the planet after a fierce civil war, some thirty thousand years back. Galfore was both worried and overjoyed when he had found of Starfire's fate but kept it secret from the court and castle. If anyone had found out, they would bring her back immediately and shelter her from the outside world as would a priceless jewel. Knowing how much of a free spirit his dear Bongorf was, he thought it best to keep her where she was happy.

But back to the matter at hand…

The King of Tamaran came back into focus as he noticed his guests squabbling with each other over some petty thing. The giant of a Tamaran cleared his throat, catching the attention of his guests and made a proposal.

"It seems that we have many views on certain arrangements. I think it would be wise to sleep on our discussions and hope that the morning sun brings decision and peace. The couriers will lead you to your respective rooms. May X'hal grant you a soft night."

Everyone began to leave as he rose and took an exit away from the sleeping chambers. Two bodyguards flanked his massive side, wondering where their ruler was off to.

"Tul'x," The guard on his right stiffened, "I wish talk to earth. Run ahead and alert the communications." With a nod, the guard slipped down the next hallway.

After a moment or so of walking, Galfore led the remaining guard to the kitchen, for a small snack before the message was to be ready, and turned to him.

"Ryand'r?"

"Yes, your highness?" Galfore tried not to wince. It wasn't his title to be named.

"Do you think Koriand'r is well loved?"

Ryand'r was taken aback a bit but suddenly realized why Galfore had asked that question. As a brother to the next-in-line, he was to support her no matter what, even though he had barely ever seen her since the betrayal of Blackfire. Only recently had he come back from Okarran and enlisted in Galfore's men but he had heard of what Blackfire had done and how Starfire came back with friends. From not seeing her since he was only little, his devotion was as strong as ever and be believed that wherever she was, she was truly happy. This kind of question was also a little tricky. Galfore_ was_ a big man and he didn't want to be sat on.

"Yes, I think she is more than well loved. As I have heard from the rumors, especially from the one who has blank eyes."

Galfore gave a small smile and took a sip of a drink as he waited for Tul'x to come back.

"Have I ever told you how I became a Knorf'ka?" The sudden starting of a conversation startled Ryand'r. He didn't know much about his Eminence's past but decided that that was a personal matter for him not to interfere in. Besides, he had barely entered this world when it was of the age for Starfire to have a Knorf'ka.

Seeing that the castle kitchen was empty, Ryand'r responded, "No, you haven't sir. But, no offense, it does seem a little weird that you…and her…well…" The blood prince of Tamaran always had trouble when explaining his feelings in situations like these. It was as if he was trying to ask a loved one to holy matrimony. Galfore didn't seem to mind.

"Offense not taken, but it is a small tale to tell. I as actually supposed to be executed for treason before everything turned upside down."

"T-Treason? What did you do?" Hearing that one of the most loyal servants to the crown was, at first, a criminal, surprised him greatly.

Galfore's good eye narrowed. "Just because I was charged with treason does not mean I actually committed it. A good friend of mine, a person whom I thought I could trust, blackmailed me. I was forced into a situation I could not control and was eventually caught. I thank X'hal everyday and night that Koriand'r was conceived."

"What did she do? It must not have been much, she was only a little child then!"

Sensing that this could take a while, Galfore pulled up two chairs and offered one to Ryand'r. "It matters not the size of one's body, Prince Ryand'r. Your sister is the epitome of a Tamaran heart, filled with courage, love and honor. It is that kind of heart that many of us strive for when we finally leave for X'hal. Koriand'r has had many troubles throughout her life, surpassing each with hope that a brighter day will come from wretched black night." Galfore took a drink. "Back to the question at hand. I was in the jail barracks for treason…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The cold, moist air cased the grunt in the corner to shiver. On many occasions did Galfore come down to the cells, but never once did he think he would be placed into one. He had some reconciliation with the prisoners now, although his plight was not one of being guilty. An other world warrior, who had become close friends with the Tamaran behemoth, had come seeking help form him and his men. Then, Glafore was a respected fighter, leading the planet's defenses, and he wanted to help those in trouble any way he could. The warrior came back a few years later, seeking a specific artifact of Tamaran culture, Galfore could not help but refuse. This started the troubles.

Humidity caused the dankness of the blocks to become moldy and covered with slime. It was what Galfore had to sleep on as he awaited the next morning for his timely death. It was the opening and closing of the barrack door that caused his drowsiness to slip away. Meals weren't supposed to come until a little while later, not that he was waiting for the gruel. A small shadow slipped across the stone floor, trying not to awaken the other occupants of the cells. Getting to his feet, Galfore walked to the door and tried to see who had come un-guarded. To his surprise the door easily opened, as if the guards forgot to lock it and a tiny noise came from below.

"Princess Koriand'r!" He almost yelled but quickly caught himself. Kneeling down, he quickly checked the halls to see if anyone was around. "What are you doing here!" The princess didn't say a thing but tugged on his arm, trying to lead him away from the cell. It was as if she was tying to move the planet herself when Galfore didn't budge against her struggles.

"Little one, what is wrong?" This time, she looked up.

"Fighting! Hurting." Koriand'r was still young and her vocabulary wasn't the best as of yet, but she knew the importance of Galfore in the kingdom and had sought to release him so that he could help.

Galfore was alarmed and scooped the child in his arms. "Come with me." He raced out of the barracks. The guards were gone, he noticed, and feared that whatever was attacking was unstoppable. "We must find you a safe place." He crossed the back courtyard and followed a path up to the castle walls. Having the structure built into rock, it was going to be difficult to climb up to the top on the outside. Korinad'r started to struggle a little in his arms, but he held tight, trying to think of a way to get up to the throne room.

"No! Him! Him!" Koriand'r poked her head over his shoulder and pointed. Galfore followed her finger to a figure on the edge of the courtyard. At once, the blackmailed loyal fighter knew who it was.

"Val-Yor…" Once his friend, now his enemy, Val-Yor had come to this planet in peace, seeking help. Now all he was doing was causing chaos. Galfore rumbled a guttural growl, causing the princess to squirm even more.

"It's good to see you again old friend. I was afraid you had forgotten me." His ever present ego shone like a light in the darkness. Galfore put the child down and watched her scamper behind him.

"Why have you come here? I helped you and your people and this is the thanks I receive for friendship?" Val-Yor stepped closer.

"Well, I would say you were the one who betrayed me. I wanted what I came for and you denied me. Now look what your people are suffering through. Your remaining guards cannot even find me!"

"You know that_ no one_ would _ever_ give up something like this for their own benefit. It Is not Tamaran's concern what happens to your survival of your royalty! You cannot force other's into your conflicts and then you blackmailed me into loosing my people's trust in me. I think it's time for you to leave." Galfore maintained a cool persona as his enemy stopped.

Val-Yor became angry. "No! You already have an heir that your people wanted. Why not give me the one stuck in the middle. No one will miss her and she will be a fine queen."

"Only on Tamaran will she rule Val-Yor. Your words are being spoken on deaf tones as I refuse to be persuaded by the incompetence of your people." Koriand'r whimpered and clung tighter to Galfore's legs. Only when he is sent to X'hals seven thousand hells will he ever let harm befall her.

"You wish to fight?" Val-Yor's impatience was wearing thin as his face was turning red from fury. "Fine! But Princess Koriand'r is _mine!"_

Val-Yor lunged at the giant Tamaran, causing both to tumble in the grass. Koriand'r scrambled out of the way just in time. The two heroes of their own respective planets wrestled on the ground in dominance of strength. She watched behind a tree in the courtyard as Val-Yor was flung across the grass and into the side of the spire that mimicked as a castle wall. Both combatants stood up, ready for more fisticuffs.

"You will see Galfore! She will be a fierce ruler of the ages. No one will stand up to her." Val-Yor wiped some liquid, akin to blood, away from his mouth.

Galfore roared and swung his thick arm foreword, smashing in into the wall where Val-Yor's head would have been. "It is not a person's fear that make a Tamaran strong!" Pulling his hand out of the cracked wall, the Tamaran ducked and rolled to the side as his enemy missed with a roundhouse kick.

"Than what does make one a fierce competitor, dear friend? So far I would only put you as mildly amusing!" Galfore looked up to see a fist contact his face. Koriand'r let our a little yelp as her savior skidded against the ground. Val-Yor cracked his knuckles and neck. "She will be twice as strong as you, old one. Are you the best the planet has?"

He reached down and grabbed a hold of the massive Tamaran's collar. "I don't think that this planet will be a problem with you gone, Troq. No one will stop me from taking the Princess back home to my son." Galfore felt himself being lifted up in the air from his enemies ability of flight. "I hope you know that I have gladly named my son after myself as well. Sure, he is a few years older than the princess, but who would care?" Flipping his wrist, a long, serrated knife appeared from the confines of Val-Yor's sleeve.

The flash of a small silver object caught Koriand'r's attention. She saw the knife pop out of his sleeve and her mind began to whirl with oddities and worries. A knife is a utensil, a knife is sharp, a knife is used for cutting.

"No!" The Princess of Tamaran cried out as she rushed from behind the tree towards Galfore. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing himself floating off the ground by the handhold of Val-Yor. Both looked at the girl running towards them and Val-Yor let go, letting his once good friend land on the ground.

"That's right. Come to daddy!" Just as she was close enough, he jumped on her, grabbing her legs so that she couldn't reach Galfore. "Stop squirming your little - ow!" Koriand'r and kicked her heel in his eye and regained her feet back. She sprinted back to the fallen fighter and tried to lift him up to his feet.

"Knorf'ka! Knorf'ka!"

The child cried over and over, trying to get the giant to at least move in response. Galfore turned his head to the girl.

"Wh…what?"

"Please! Knorf'ka!" Tears were brimming her eyes. A plea for help and here he was, lounging on the grass of the courtyard. Even after what she called him…

"Come! We have to - "

"Look!"

Galfore, on pure instinct, swiveled away to the side but not enough to save himself pain. Val-Yor had lunged at his throat, trying to dissect it open but managed to cut deep into his eye. Now both had temporary wounded eyes and Val-Yor seemed at his wit's end. The only way he would go back to his home planet was in a casket with flowers and a grave marker. Koriand'r sniffled, beginning to worry at the state of her 'Knorf'ka.'

"I will render you limbless when I 'm done! This planet of filthy Troq's will bow down before my son no matter what!"

"Only if we let you." Galfore's good eye opened in surprise as, from around the corners of the courtyard came his men. "You were elusive tonight, I'll give you that." Spoke Tul'x, the leader. "But the chase ends here." Tul'x threw a mighty axe to Galfore, who caught it with one hand. Val-Yor, trapped, made one last valiant effort to fight.

Both heroes of their respected planets charged at each other, and only one's head began to loll on the grass of the courtyard. The headless body of Val-Yor tumbled to the ground and the guards gave out a cheer.

It ended abruptly when the little princess of Tamaran raced towards her savior, all the while, shouting, "Knorf'ka!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And then what happened?" Ryand'r was absorbed in his elders story.

Galfore shrugged. "I became her Knorf'ka."

Ryand'r sat back in his seat and exhaled a breath as if he was holding it the whole time Galfore told the story. For a child to name a Knorf'ka for themselves meant that so much trust and love was placed into that person. Usually it was the child that was forced with the adult but to have it the other way around…especially by the princess! This was an honor unto itself and one of the rarest moments in history. Knowing that his sister had a heart as pure as stardust, made him so proud of her. Which was indeed a little awkward since he was still smaller and younger than her most possibly.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and Tul'x nodded, confirming that communications were all set up.

The three walked into the room with a simple screen and keyboard in front of them. A team of technicians stood by in case something went wrong, but it wasn't a probability. The screen lit up with the common snow effect.

"Uh…um…Sir?" Galfore turned to Ryand'r. He shifted side to side nervously. "I was wondering if…that…well, If that I would be able to talk to my sister for a bit?" The Grand Ruler lifted a brow and Ryand'r began to make up for what he seemed was a mistake. "But I mean after you're done of course! I'm in no way inclined to ask to go in front of Your Majesty."

From his side he could hear Tul'x chuckle. Galfore merely smiled, he wasn't about to deny a long overdue brother and sister reunion. His Eminence stepped aside and led Ryand'r up to the front, but the Grand Ruler wasn't about to let the young prince get off so easily. First, he had to distill a little embarrassment.

Leaning down, Galfore mumbled, "Don't forget. She was a Crisilix."

Ryand'r lost all color. "But…and…she…is…eep?"

The screen finally flared with color and Galfore forcibly straitened Ryand'r up as he was still pale and sweating bullets.

The five faces of the Titans appeared, Starfire's was in front.

"Ryand'r…?"

He gave a weak smile.

"Uh-Um…H-hello Koriand'r."

* * *

Again, Just a small read. Don't really expect feedback. I also think that was the spelling sound of what Starfire had turned into for her Transformation. 

Thanks. : )

** ZodiacFire>>**


End file.
